Tainted Blood
by Emi Nishimura-chan
Summary: After Zero finally got the blood he needed to become a full vampire he is forced into Night Class. It wouldn't have been so bad except that Kaname keeps following him around, watching him like a hawk. The more time he spends with the pure blood the more he gets to know him ... and like him. But that can't be right! Right? YAOI
1. Blood of a Pureblood

**Yet again another of my stories. If you don't like yaoi (boyxboy)then you are defiantly reading the wrong author. Not much to lead into this except that it starts right after Kaname ****killed Shizuka Hio and then just forget about everything you know about Vampire Knight.**

Zero rushed up the stairs, not daring for anything to happen, but there was still that little glint of hope. His brother was not too far behind him. His violet eyes turned red at the scent of blood, causing him to see better in the dark. He found himself in the doorway of an upstairs room. The room wreaked of blood. Looking around Zero saw a shadow holding up a body, then like that the shadow was gone.

Rushing to the body he saw that it was Shizuka Hio, the woman he despised more than anyone or anything. She had killed his parents, made him think his brother was dead. She was an evil vial woman, and even now as she lay bleeding to death, it wasn't enough. She smirked up at the boy who she ruined. "Does it please you to see me like this?" He didn't reply, he could hear his brother getting closer. She pulled back her kimono exposing her neck. "Bite me." She said simply, and Zero had to obey.

His fangs pierced the woman's neck red copper tasting blood oozing into his mouth. He got two drinks before Ichiru pushed him aside. "Mistress?" But it was too late, she was turning to ash.

As this was happening a fire was burning at the very pit of Zero's stomach. He knew he was changing. He knew he was changing into the very monsters that he hunted. The only difference now was that he wouldn't be a level E. He would be a fully fledged vampire. He wasn't sure if it was the fire in his stomach or that thought that caused him to vomit. the bile wasn't red, which means the blood had already absorbed into his blood stream.

Zero's whole body burned as the blood that he had drunk absorbed into him. It was then that his grieving brother turned on him. "This is all your fault!" Ichiru came at him with a blade. With a swiftness that he hadn't had before he caught the blade, and with a strength that he never possessed he broke the blade in half.

His brother's tear stained face sent a wave of sadness engulf Zero. "This is all your fault." Ichiru repeated, the anger an fight now out of him. He slumped to the ground, defeated. Zero saw the blood pumping through his brothers system. That warm delicious blood. The thought sickened him.

His hand cupped over his mouth, Zero rushed from the room and the smell of blood. He ran down the stairs and out the door. Outside he saw the very last person that he expected to see. "So you're an official vampire." Kaname mussed. "Now you have no choice but to be put into Night Class."

Zero hated Kaname in that moment. "Piss off!" He spat at the pureblood. "I'm never going into the Night Class!"

Even being yelled at Kaname kept his poise. "And how are you going to manage to stay in the Day Class?" He questioned. "Not counting the light sensitivity, you feel the craving. This is your first time being a true vampire. The craving must be excruciating."

Slowly Kaname took off of his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. "Come," Kaname ordered.

Zero glared at him. "I'd rather die!" He yelled, a flock of birds taking flight at his voice. A hunger pang caused him to double over in pain.

"But are you willing to kill other's because you're too stubborn?" Zero looked up. Kaname still had the blank look on his face. He wanted to smack that look right off of his face. But, even though he hated to admit it, he was right. Zero didn't know how to control his new Vampire abilities.

Very slowly Zero got from his knees and like a zombie stumbled over to Kaname. Before he knew what he was doing his teeth had sunk into the flesh and he was hungrily sucking out the pureblood's blood.

Usually blood smelt and tasted like pennies to him. Kaname's blood however tasted sweet and spicy like Mexican hot chocolate. It was the most enjoyable thing he had ever tasted and wouldn't have stopped if Kaname hadn't pushed him away. "That's enough." To Zero's embarrassment not only were there two small holes from his own fangs, but a hicky as well. "That should hold you for the next couple days." Kaname said coolly buttoning up his shirt and re-tying his tie. "Now let's go to the headmaster and talk about your transfer."

They walked in silence to the main school. Even though it wasn't a long walk it seemed to take forever. Finally they made it to the headmaster's room. Kaname didn't even bother knocking, he just walked in. Before either of them could say anything Kaien Cross held up his hand. "I already know. The paperwork is already done. You're a Night Student affective tomorrow Night. The only loose end is ," He paused looking out the window. "How are we going to tell Yuuki?"

They all inhales at those words. If anyone was going to take it worse about going into Night Class was Zero then it was Yuuki. "I'll tell her." Zero volunteered. "It's better if she hears it from me."

No one disagreed with him, so Zero turned hand headed to the girl's dorm. He had been in Yuuki's room many times. He knew where it was and the quickest way to get to it. But he took the roundabout way to get to her room, trying to figure out what he would say. Sooner than he expected to he found himself outside her room.

Still not sure what to say he knocked on the door. Yuuki's roommate opened the door rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken. Her blood flow increased when she saw who it was. "Is Yuuki here?"

The girl shook her head. "She said she went to find you." Zero turned, knowing exactly where Yuuki went. He stood outside his door. he could hear her heart beat from here. Without knocking he entered. it was his room after all ... well, for the time being.

Yuuki had been sitting on the bed but as soon as Zero entered the room she jumped up and bombarded him with questions. "Where were you?! I was so worried! I looked for you after the fight, but I couldn't find you. I'm so sorry, this was all my fault! Please don't hate me!"

With a chuckle Zero put his hand on the top of her head. "I don't hate you." _I hate me_. He sat down on his bed and patted at his side to indicate he wanted her to join him. "Yuuki ... I'm a vampire."

Before he could continue Yuuki burst in, "I already know that about you. I told you I don't care!."

"You don't understand." Zero said miserably. "I'm a vampire. I will never descend to a Level E. Even now the vampire in me is settling in. It's a lot different from descending into Level E. I feel more power and more control over it. " He looked Yuuki dead in the eye. "It's scares me."

Yuuki patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay, we'll figure this out."

Zero pushed her hand away. "That's not the worst part."

Looking confused and scared Yuuki tentatively asked, "What's the worst part?"

With a sigh Zero leaned back and looked at the ceiling, possibly for the last time. "I have to be transferred to Night Class."

Yuuki immediately started hell. She was screaming and ranting about the unjustness in it. She went on like this for about ten minutes before she realized that Zero hadn't said anything. "Zero, are you okay?" She asked leaning down in front of him, her hand on his knee. It was then that she realized. "You've accepted it didn't you?"

"It would be emotionally and physically hard to stay in Day Class. I could hurt anyone. I'm not in control of my powers yet." To prove the point he grabbed the metal knob at the end of the bed and squeezed it. It was like squeezing cheese. "I could hurt anyone," he repeated. "Even you."

Yuuki sat back on her place on the couch. "I still don't like it. I men you hate vampires and now you have to go live with them?" She kicked her foot. "Also I won't be able to see you as much." She pouted.

With a laugh that brought a tear to his eye, Zero ruffled Yuuki's hair. She glared up at him but the laughter was infectious and she started laughing too. They both rolled on the bed laughing. Kaname stood outside the door listening.


	2. Bloody Nightmare

**Due to popular demand here is the next chapter for Tainted Blood. I hope you like it as much as the last chapter even though this is mainly going to be fluff. Enjoy and review. Reviewing is like crack to me and the more something is reviewed the more likely I am to update it sooner.**

Zero stood, like at the firing range about to be shot. It was twilight so the lights were dim and so durable for vampire eyes. He stood before the mass of vampires whom he had hated for so long, with Kaname standing by his side. Most of them looked sleepy, the others looked pissed. "Why did you call us out here so early Kuran? I why is that scumbag with you?" Aidou growled.

"This scumbag," Kaname said with his same level voice. "Is a fully fledged vampire now. He's a new born so it will take him a little to get control of his powers."

Ichijo stepped forward with a small bow. "Lord Kuran, it would be an honor to teach Kiryu the ways of a vampire."

"Thank you Takuma, but that won't be necessary." Everyone looked surprised. Usually Kuran gave a lot of the work to Ichijo. "I will take it upon myself to teach him."

Zero looked disgusted. "You?!"

"Yes me." Kaname said in the still calm voice. "I am the oldest among us and the most experienced. Plus I know you better than the rest. "This made Zero snort. "And, unlike all of them, if you try to attack me I am more than a match for you." He tilted his head to the side of Zero's jacket. "Even with your gun."

Feeling a little weird about being called out about carrying Bloody Rose Zero didn't argue further. It was true, if Zero decided to attack someone Kuran was the only person who could stop him. "When does my training begin?" He asked humbly but still ticked off.

"Tonight."

Later that night while everyone was "working" in class Kaname had his own type of lesson for Zero. "Grip the balloons without letting them pop."

"This is stupid." Zero retorted. "Anyone could do this!"

"Then do it." Kaname challenged. Scoffing, Zero took one of the small balloons and squeezed gently. It popped. Scowling Zero picked up another one, same result. Kaname sat back in his chair and watched with the smallest of smirks on his face. Zero hated it, but he wasn't one to give up. He kept squeezing and popping balloons till there were none left.

"Damn it!" Zero cursed to the sky. A couple of the other vampires looked over at him. He gripped the table which broke. "I should be able to do this!"

Kaname gave him a sympathetic look. "It's hard the first 20 years or so, but you'll get it." Zero could feel the blood rushing through Kaname's hands and he shook him away. "It'll get easier. Just keep practicing." The way he was talking was like he was talking to a toddler, Zero didn't like it.

"Get me more balloons, Damn it!" He continued to try to squeeze a balloon without popping it all night, till they were told to go back to the dorm. Zero was exhausted. If any of the other vampires were tired they weren't showing it.

Once back at the Moon Dorm Kaname turned to Ichijo. "Please take Zero to his room."

Ichijo bowed and turned to Zero with a smile. "Please follow me." As he followed Zero wondered if he had ever seen Ichijo without a smile on his face. He wondered then if it was genuine or forced. "Here is your room. Feel free to wander if you'd like, but please try not to start any trouble."

Zero nodded as Ichijo left the room. The room was easily four times bigger than his bedroom in the Sun Dorm. There was a king sized four-poster bed all decked out with blue sheets and a white and blue comforter. There was also a blue love seat. The floors were wood and the walls had a light blue wallpaper with an intricate deign. Overall the room was blue, so Zero would call it the blue room.

Exhaustion hitting him, Zero got undressed down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He wondered if vampires dreamed, and what they dreamed about.

_There was a drip on his forehead. It woke Zero from his slumber. He quickly realized he couldn't move. Panic rose up inside him. He looked around. He was on a bed with blinding white sheets and blanket, the room also was white and didn't appear to have any doors or windows._

_Panic still rising, again something wet hit his face, this time his cheek. She couldn't see what it was, but he could smell. "Blood?" As he said the word more and more droplets fell onto the bed, soaking the white with crimson. He tried to move yet again, but he was stuck to the bed. More droplets came down, soaking not just the bed but himself as well._

_Suddenly he could move. He rushed out of the bed which was a mistake. His legs couldn't support him and he fell to the ground. When he looked up he saw Yuki standing before him. She had her hand up to her mouth and a look of sheer terror on her face. "You're a monster!" She cried then ran away. Zero tried to call her back but he found he couldn't speak. He looked up again and saw Headmaster Cross. He looked disappointed. "You are no longer my son." He said before fading away too._

_Zero punched the white floor leaving a dent and a lot of blood splatters. He looked up one last time and was really confused. Kaname Kuran stood before him, looking down at him. "Wake up." He said holding out a hand. "This will all be over if you just wake up." Still confused Zero took Kaname's hand._

Waking up in the blue room was such a relief. He was sitting up, his hand in Kaname's. "What do you want Kuran?" Zero spat.

"Well that's a nice thank you for waking you out of that horrid dream." Kaname said with just the smallest hint of hurt in his voice. It was gone when he next spoke however. "I had a feeling that you would have a hard first night here. So I came to console you."

"Console me?" Zero hissed.

Kaname nodded. "I thought you could also use a pick me up." It was then, and only then that Zero realized that Kaname wasn't wearing a shirt. The blood pulsing in his veins was calling to him. Kaname held his hand out to him like he had in the dream, and like in the dream he took it.

Zero found himself pulled on top of Kaname so that he was straddling him. He didn't really mind. He leaned in an licked the spot before he bit into it. Kaname made a noise but Zero didn't notice. He was too enthralled with the taste of the blood. It was sweeter now than it had been before.

Like before it was Kaname that pushed him away. "Goodnight." He said abruptly and left. Zero was left whipping blood off of his chin.


	3. Untold Power

**Okay, when I wrote this I had no idea how popular it would become. The only ones of my writing that has more followers is my SasuNaru fanfiction. After a while whenever it would pop up that someone had favored or followed something I immediately thought "Bet it's Tainted Blood" ... and it always was. I'm not complaining, this is really a good thing! I thought I had cut short with this one. I'm glad you all like it. So for all my followers here is Chapter 3.**

When Zero woke up it took him a moment to realize where he was and why it was so late in the day. Then it all came flooding back to him. He was a Vampire, he went to Night Class, everything was terrible. He put his face in his hands and let that all sink in. There was a knock on the door. "W-Who is it?" Zero called, still not used to having a room or having anyone knock on his door.

"It's Ichijo, may I come in?" Damn vampires always being so proper!

Zero rolled out of bed. "Yeah, come in!" Ichijo entered carrying a bundle and his usual smile. He placed the bundle on a table and nodded to Zero.

"Are you settling in all right?" Ichijo inquired as he fished around in the bundle. Before Zero could reply he pulled out a Night student uniform. "It's about time you had some of these. There are five pairs. When done with one just throw it in the hamper and the maid will pick it up and wash it."

Rubbing the back of his neck Zero chuckled. "Maid? Man living in the Moon Dorm is much different than living in the Sun dorm." He stopped rubbing his neck and looked down at the floor. "It's going to take me a while to get accustomed to this place."

Still smiling Ichijo commented, "Not at all. I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time. We are all very welcoming."

This was proven to be untrue as Zero descended the stairs into the main living room. Most of the vampires looked at him with glares then turned their faces away pretending he wasn't there. Ignoring them Zero looked into a mirror. The Night student outfit didn't suit him at all. Since his hair was white it meshed with the all white outfit. It didn't help that his skin was so light. Overall he just looked white.

There was a stirring behind him, so Zero turned to look. He stomach did a flip when he did. Coming down the stairs was Kaname and a girl with purple hair that Zero didn't know the name of. Everyone was reverent at his arrival watching him come down the stairs. When he was at the ground floor he spread his arms. "Ready?"

They all followed him out the door. As soon as they were out the door Zero could hear the screams of the fangirls on the other side of the gate. He snarled. Stupid girls. If they only knew. Then he had another thought. With him no longer being a guardian, that left Yuki to do all the work herself. She was hopeless. She was probably struggling to keep the girls at bay at this very moment.

The gates opened and all the girls scrambled in lines to make way for their "idols". Zero rolled his eyes and walked with the rest of the group. Aido was of course calling out to all the girls. Being the perfect idol. But as Zero passed the girls whispered behind their hands. "Is that Zero?" "How did he get into the Night class?" "Well he's defiantly cute enough to be one of them."

Zero was about to sneer at the girls and yell at them but Kaname walked between them. "Don't." He said simply and continued to walk. He didn't know what infuriated him more. The girls or the fact that he actually listened to Kaname.

It was then that Zero saw Yuki. She was holding back some girl's that were trying to break the line. He felt a twinge of guilt at not being able to help her. She looked so tired, it made Zero sad as he walked away, his heart hurting.

They made it to the school without any problems. They sat in their classroom and Kaname had Aido start blowing up balloons. "What are the balloons for again?" Zero asked annoyed.

Kaname was reading a book, but he could somehow multitask. "They are to help work with your strength. If you can squeeze the balloon without popping it, then you can handle your strength to do anything."

"Yeah, right now you're so untrained you'd be easy to defeat." Aido said taking a break from blowing up balloons.

Glaring at him Zero retorted. "You couldn't defeat me when I was human. What makes you think you could take me on as a vampire?"

This obviously pissed Aido off as he lunged at Zero an ice spike on his hand. Zero's first instinct was to push away the spike. He timed it perfectly, but it didn't go how he meant. As Zero lashed out a wave of wind sliced out of his hand and cut into Aido's chest. He fell at the other end of the room with a gash in his chest, blood pouring down.

All eyes were on Zero. "But..." Ruka said stepping back. "You should only be a Level C. A Level C doesn't have abilities like that." There was a hush after her words as they all stared at Zero. Some with fear, some with surprise, some that simply looked sick they all watched him.

Zero couldn't take it, he ran from the room and out into one of the courtyards. He was glad that no one had followed him. He stopped to catch his breath. "Hey Zero." He looked up and saw Yuki. "How's Night Class."

He wanted to be mad. He needed to be mad. But he could never be mad at Yuki. "It's going great." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "I love being in there with all those leaches. Today we learned how to dissect a frog using only out teeth." This made Yuki laugh.

"You're so silly Zero." Her face suddenly got serious. "But you know ... if things get bad ... you can always talk to me." Zero half smiled in thanks.

Straightening up Zero looked back at the class. "I have to go back." He turned to Yuki. "I have balloons to pop." The look on her face made him smirk and he went back into the room with a much better attitude.

**Seriously guys, you should add my facebook page. There are spoilers and hints and you can ask me questions and there are character pictures up. You can either search Emi Nishimura or follow the link on my author page. Either way it's a win for you.**


	4. Bloody Rose Kiss

**Congratulations! With three chapters this story has more followers than my SasuNaru fanfic. I never thought this would happen. I'm so glad you all like this story enough to follow it. Hopefully I don't disappoint. Mild Yaoi in this chapter. If you have a problem with that then you are reading the wrong author.**

Locked up in his room for the day, Zero paced thinking about what happened. He had used an ability like a level B vampire. But he was only Level C. How could he do that. Was it a fluke? He concentrated and moved his arm as he had the other day facing towards the drapes. Like it had happened earlier a burst of air flew from him and the drapes cut, casting light into the previously dark room.

Zero cringed in the light and quickly headed to the shadows. He hated this. He hated having to fear the day and embrace the night. It made him sick, this whole thing made his sick. He didn't want to be a vampire, he hadn't asked for this. Unfortunately he was stuck with it. Even with his special ability he would still always be under the Aristocrat's thumb until he died. And since he was a vampire that would be for all eternity.

In that moment Zero hated himself. Hated himself in ways that he had never hated himself before. Not the first time he bit Yuki, not when he was almost killed by his mentor, not even when that bitch of a woman left him alive and killed his family. No, now he hated himself much more.

He went to his side table next to his bed and opened it. Inside was Bloody Rose. He had decided to keep it incase any of the vampires decided to make a move on him. Now he was thinking of using it for a different reason. He slowly raised the gun to his head, the cold steel touching his temple. His finger firmly on the trigger. He was going to do it. Better to be dead than a monster.

There was a soft chuckle behind him. "Freeze." A voice said calmly behind him and Zero found that he couldn't move his body. "Throw the gun on the bed and turn and face me." Unwillingly Zero did as the voice commanded. When he turned around he saw Kaname leaning nonchalantly against the opposite wall.

Zero bared his fangs. "What do you want Kuran?!" He growled at him as Kaname lifted himself from the wall and walked over to the still frozen fledgling.

Kaname's face was completely neutral as he leaned over and sniffed Zero. _Typical_ He thought still frozen. _The only times he shows emotions are to Yuki and his fangirls. He'd never show any emotions around me._ If he could he would have spit in his face.

"Well you smell like a Class C Vampire." Kaname said slowly as he righted himself. "And my persuasion still works on you. That's good." He leaned in really close to Zero's face. If he could move Zero could easily touch their noses together. It seemed that Kaname had a similar idea. He leaned in and kissed him.

It was a chaste kiss, just a quick peck, but it sent Zero's cheeks red and his temper redder. "THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU SON OF A BITCH!?" He roared. Someone in the dorm had to have heard him. "You sick fuck! Why the hell would you kiss me!? Am I just a toy to you?!"

Quite honestly Kaname answered. "Everyone is a toy to me." His eyes flashed red. "Lay down on the bed." Zero couldn't stop himself, he had to obey. He laid down on the bed, his legs dangling off the sides. "Take off your shirt." Zero once again obeyed.

Laying there half naked, all Zero could do was glare at Kaname as he came closer to the bed. Quietly and carefully he sat next to Zero and stared down at him. His skin was hard from fighting and training, yet smooth like marble. Kaname wanted to touch it, but the heat in Zero's eyes were too distracting. "Do you hate me?" He asked.

"Hate?!" Zero spat the word like poison. "I don't hate you. Hate is too kind of a word to use." He breathed in deeply. "I _loathe_ you. You and all other Vampires. You make me sick." He said all this with as much disdain in his voice to get his point across.

Kaname tilted his head. "Does that include you?" He asked with no emotion. "Was that what this was for?" He lifted up the gun that had been thrown on the bed earlier and looked at it. "Very deadly to _us_ Vampires." He said the word 'us' deliberately. "I better take this with me so that you don't try that again."

"NO!" Zero shouted reaching for the gun which was out of his reach since he was still glued to the bed. "That's the only thing I have left of my old life, my hunter's life. Please don't take it." Zero hated to beg, especially to Kaname, but Bloody Rose meant everything to him.

Still without emotion Kaname looked down at him. "If I leave this with you, you'll try to kill yourself again."

"I swear I won't." Zero pleaded. "Just don't take it."

A calculating look crossed Kaname's face. "Swear to me on Yuki's life that you won't use this gun to kill yourself."

Zero was stunned. "You'd never hurt Yuki." He said simply.

"No." Kaname agreed. Fluidly he got really close to Zero's face again. "But if you die, she'll blame herself. It might drive her into madness." He shrugged. "Sure I could wipe all of her memories of you. But there would still be a hole in her heart that she will never understand and never be able to live with."

Realizing that this was all true Zero looked Kaname straight in the eyes. "I swear on Yuki's life that I will not use that gun to kill myself." Kaname somehow looked relieved. Then he looked serious again.

"One last thing before I give you the gun back." Kaname's eyes flashed red and Zero found he wasn't bound to the bed any longer. "Kiss me."

"What?!" Zero literally sat up from shock.

Kaname however remained cool. "Kiss me and I'll let you keep Bloody Rose. I won't force you to though. It's up to you."

_Yeah great options!_ Zero yelled inwardly. _Either I kiss a man that I hate or you take away the only thing left to me that connects me to a normal life!_

Making up his mind Zero quickly leaned forward and kissed Kaname on the lips. He rushed back immediately as if it burned him. Kaname gave him an inquisitive look. "Is that it? With all that passion in you I thought a kiss from you would be a little more grand." Kaname shrugged and stood up. "But if that's the best you can do I guess I'll keep the gun."

With that comment said, Zero grabbed Kaname by the wrist and pulled back onto the bed. Zero's hand went immediately to Kaname's throat as if he were going to strangle him, but his lips touched Kaname's. Zero hated himself. He hated everything. But he especially hated Kaname in that moment. He put all that hate into this kiss.

Their lips were so close that their fangs nearly touched. Kaname opened his mouth a little but Zero refused to succumb. He opened his mouth a little, mainly to close Kaname's. It was fiery and hot. Zero wasn't sure if that was from the hate or the kiss itself, but he could feel it. Kaname's hands came up and gently grazed his bare chest, which sent goose bumps running up and down Zero's body.

Seconds went by before Zero sat up, wiped his lips with the back of his hand, and stared down at Kaname. "Can I have my gun now?" Without saying anything Kaname handed over the gun and stood up.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Kaname said with his back to Zero.

"Like I would!" Zero spat back. Kaname walked silently out of the room without even a 'goodbye'. "I thought he was always polite." Zero mused as he held the gun in his hand. He looked down at her before putting her back into the drawer. He then stretched out on his bed. "Great first day." He said sarcastically before falling into an uneasy sleep.

**Okay first off I want to thank Anonymous for his/her great review. I took what you had to say to heart and I really think it made a difference in my writing this chapter. I just wish you weren't anonymous so that I could thank you personally. Second off, sorry for the lack of more yaoi in this scene. I had planned for more but Zero was being difficult. Third off I always feel weird when writing Vampire … do you capitalize it? Is it okay to lowercase it? I don't know!**


End file.
